In the modern society, people will always create and set off a romantic atmosphere by contrast with the aid of lighting candles on the occasion of a wedding ceremony, a friend's party, a birthday celebration, or a restaurant, a bar, a coffee house, etc. Nevertheless, traditional candles will not only have shorter combustion duration, pollute the environment and cause wasting of resources, but also will be harmful to people's health, moreover easily lead to a fire, therefore, simulation flames and simulation electric candle devices are more and more popular.
The simulation electric candle devices with prior art adopt the flame-shaped electric bulbs, so as to control lamp-light flickers thereof and to simulate dynamic flames. However, in this way, only the illumination of dynamic flames is simulated, moreover the appearance of the flames thereof is not real enough. The technical solution disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,319 B2 has preferably simulated the dynamic flames, with lively images. However, the pendulum-like candle flame simulating object thereof can only keep pushing by virtue of the electromagnetic force, applying it to the modeling of candle holder combined with water, the electromagnetic drive mechanism thereof requires complicated waterproof sealing design, and thus has greater technical difficulty and higher cost.